


bring it back home

by asexuelf



Series: Month of Salentine's [19]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Sal Fisher, Canon Gay Character(s), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Polyamory, Queer-Platonic Relationship(s), they be like [shares a man] [becomes family]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: His boyfriend and his boyfriend's girlfriend. Somehow, Travis isn't yet used to the thought.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Travis Phelps, Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Month of Salentine's [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	bring it back home

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get over the thought of qpp trav and ash in an ot3 so here's a tiny little floof! it's been way too long since i wrote polyam, it was starting to kill me akdnskdjs lmk if you'd be interested in more of these three! i don't expect them to be terribly popular, but fun is fun :3
> 
> the title is from the first handful of lines of the spongebob episode 'squid on strike'..... i have no idea why i name things the way i do
> 
> only warning is briefly implied period-typical homophobia
> 
> hope you enjoy! 💖

God, what a long day. 

He can feel the weight of it on his shoulders, on his back, in his knees… After sitting down all day, he'd think he wouldn't be so sore, but such is not the case. Travis is achy all over and ready to fall face-first into bed already.

As it is, it's a fight not to fall face-first into the lawn. Dragging his feet across the pavement leading to his door feels like a monumental task, but he finally makes it to the house's entrance, unlocks it, and slips inside. It's nearing the small hours of the night and he's only just gotten home after a godawful night of cataloguing literally until he dropped. He never wants to stay late at work again. He never wants to work again, period.

The kitchen is the first place one sees when one enters the house. He briefly considers grabbing a bite before laying down, but he's too tired to be hungry. He'll eat in the morning. For now, he's going to waddle through the kitchen, beyond the staircase, past Larry, who's asleep in front of the GameCube, blue light painting his face, and into the room he shares with Sal and Ash.

The blue light from the television spills into the bedroom, illuminating two more sleeping faces. They're laying on the bed, Sal on his back and Ash on her side, facing away. Ash's auburn hair shines greenly where the dim light hits it.

Seeing them laying together shouldn't be strange after so many years, but Travis still finds himself in momentary awe. _His boyfriend and his boyfriend's girlfriend_. Travis shakes his head in familiar disbelief, frozen in the doorway. What an odd dynamic. They've been together since the senior year of high school and he _still_ finds himself perplexed - mostly by the fact that he's in this relationship at all.

Ash has no romantic ties to him. She could easily find a way to clip the thread between himself and Sal and have the man all to herself. He tells himself that sometimes, when he's afraid, when he's hurting, when he hates himself. She doesn't, though. 

Travis was unshakably certain she would back in that last year of high school, back when she was the one that could love Sal in public where Travis could only hold him in secret, but she didn't. Even though she had every right to hurt him then, to tell Sal to leave him behind, she didn't.

The blue light invading the room has her cracking an eye open, too big and too green in the dark. She looks at Travis blearily before scooching backward, patting the space she makes for him to lie down in as her eye falls shut again.

Her breathing evens out before Travis can even slip into the room fully. She's asleep again - and Sal's not waking any time soon after being prescribed those new sleep meds. The room is quiet. Peaceful.

With the door finally shut, Travis gives a hefty yawn and starts shucking off his clothes. A voice at the back of his mind tells him he should put on one of Sal's big shirts to sleep in, but he doesn't have the energy to process that thought. He just leaves his undershirt on and hopes it doesn't smell. After a night at the museum, he usually does. Whatever. He'll shower in the morning.

Finally, he crawls into bed, throwing an arm over Ash and resting his hand on Sal's chest behind her, cuddling close to them for warmth. When he pulls the blanket higher around them, neither wakes, just stirring gently, Sal sighing and Ash nuzzling her face into her pillow.

It's been years and Travis still isn't used to this. He feels so… _lucky._ Ash didn't steal Sal away from him - instead she reached a hand out to him, a hand somewhere between friend and family, and said _we'll share. We'll share a life. Together._

Entirely without meaning to, he's let her become as important to him as their boyfriend is. Before he falls asleep, he leans up and presses a kiss to her forehead. She'll never be a girlfriend - Travis will never want one - but she'll always be someone precious to him. He doesn't have to be used to that to accept it's the truth.

When his eyes finally slide shut, he has just enough time before sleep takes him to think, _I love you two._ He'll say it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💖


End file.
